WK: Power of Nature - S2 - Ep 17 - What If!
by Taismo-89
Summary: Aviva's new invention gives the team an opportunity to see how some adventure could have been if something different happened along them. Joined here some of the WK AUs me and my friends worked on. Collab with Soul.


It was a calm afternoon on the Tortuga. The crew was really bored, except for Aviva, who was working on one of her inventions.

"Whatcha doin', Aviva?" Chris asked.

"Trying to fix the Time Trampoline. After we sent those last two predators back to their time, it got on the fritz."

"Hmm… and how are you doing?" David asked.

"Well… not that good. But one thing that Anomaly thing inspired me to do is another time-related device," Aviva said. "Ta-da!" She showed them a circular structure. "A Time Window. It was one of my first prototypes before I built the Time Trampoline, but after some adjustments, it became something way more amazing, thanks to David and Elsa. What first was supposed to be a time-travel window became a window to alternate universes."

"Cool!" Chris exclaimed. "Now that's a good way to express a "What If?"."

"We won't be disturbing these "alternate universes", would we?" Ven asked in uncertainty.

"No. We'll just be able to see them. We can't really go there."

"Why don't we check one of them?" Martin asked.

"Hmm… don't see why not. But just for you to know, contact is still a bit unstable so there might be some glitches along the way." Aviva activated the Time Window. The screen started to show an image.

"Hey, looks like… the Mom of a Croc expedition."

* * *

><p>"<em>Operation Croc Nest starting." Chris observed. "Aviva, is everything ready?"<em>

"_Almost done. Hope you guys are ready for the operation. We're ready to work," Aviva said. "Can't wait for you guys to show me this mother croc in action."_

_"Honestly, Aviva, what's there to like about a giant, creepy reptile that snaps at everybody around?" Koki complained. "Can't believe you got me into this."_

"Oh, boy… this AU's about ME hating crocs," Koki sighed.

"_Aw, you're exaggerating," Jimmy said. _

"_Am I?" Koki pressed a button, bringing up a snapping croc on the screen. Jimmy screamed and hid behind Aviva. "Ha! See? You don't like them too!"_

"_Sure I do! When they're far away from me."_

"_Don't give a bother, JZ. Teleport this to the guys, please?"_

"_On it!"_

"_You guys really think I'm gonna start liking them just because she's gonna lay eggs?" Koki said._

"_It's not only about the eggs, silly. You'll see," Aviva said._

* * *

><p>The screen started to glitch.<p>

"Hey!" The Kratt Brothers complained.

"Like I said, unstable connection. It will return to normal shortly."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow. Check out those teeth. 64 dagger teeth. Twice as many as we have. Good thing we look more like a couple of eggs."<em>

_"See? Why keep doing this if you're saying that…" Koki appreared via hologram._

"_I'm observing, Koki. Totally different thing," Chris sterny answered, and the girl grunted before turning off. "Geez."_

* * *

><p>"<em>She's burying her eggs and leaving it there! I said it: they're cold-hearted creatures, guys!"<em>

"_Already? Come on, Martin! We gotta hurry!"_

"_Huh, what?"_

"_Koki, she's a reptile, and they lay eggs like this to keep them warm and to make them develop. Come on, hurry, Chris!" Martin rushed his brother._

"_I'm going!" Chris followed Martin, as Koki rolled her eyes before disappearing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Guys! We're losing contact," Aviva said.<em>

"_She's stomping the sand. Looks like she's going to bury them," Jimmy observed._

"_I said it was a bad idea. We should have never trusted th-" Koki was starting to complain again, until Aviva cut her speech._

"_Wait! We got the signal again," she said._

* * *

><p><em>"Hunf! TOLD YA! What kind of mother leaves her eggs for predators? An irresponsible and scary mother!" Koki yelled, seeing the monitor lizard take one of the eggs.<em>

"_Or the kind that's close enough to rush to the rescue!" Aviva pointed out. "Get that thief, Crocodilla!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, okay... I admit I was wrong believing she left her eggs alone... but still not convinced," Koki said.<em>

"_Oh, yeah? Well, for your information, monitor lizards aren't the only ones that like crocodile eggs." Aviva showed her. "Storks, honey badgers and even baboons also try stealing them when they have a chance."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, I… gotta admit she's dedicated..." Koki said, while speaking with Jimmy.<em>

"_Uh, guys? Where is she?" Aviva asked._

"_Huh? Don't tell me she's gone." Koki asked seeing the screen._

_They scanned the area, and saw Crocodilla in the river._

"_Too good to be true. Knew she was going to leave them." Koki appeared in another hologram._

"_Koki, she's just trying to cool off. She's cold-blooded, remember? There's no other way for her to cool off than rushing to the water."_

"_Hmm... well, fine… but she IS returning for the eggs, isn't she?"_

"_Sure, silly... uh, if she passes by them." Chris pointed to a herd of hippos up river._

"_Uh... what do you mean?" Aviva asked. "Don't tell me crocs and hippos are rivals?"_

"_Don't tell me she's gonna hurt them!"_

"_KOKI!" Aviva scolded._

_The hippo turned to Crocodilla. Koki and Aviva's holograms disappeared, as Chris gulped. Crocodilla quickly turned away, fooling the hippo._

"_Woo-hoo! Way to go, girl!" Chris said after Crocodilla escaped the hippos. "You showed those brutes!"_

"_Wow, that was impressive," Aviva said._

"_Yeah, crocs are mean, but can't handle hippos," Koki said._

_"What?! No! I was speaking about how she fooled them. I think that was smart."_

"_And I think you should create something to keep this monster in line," Koki said, turning her back._

_"Koki, that's not fair! THEY went after Crocodilla! She was just minding her own business!" Aviva yelled, getting upset._

"_She's not listening to you..." Jimmy said, as Koki left. Aviva huffed. It was impossible to discuss with Koki._

"_Well... but she did give me a good idea just in case we need to get close..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm not THAT bad! Am I?" Koki asked. Not wanting to answer, the Kratt Bros whistled.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, Koki, spill it out," Aviva said, as she worked on her new invention. "Crocs DO have a good side."<em>

"_*sigh* Well... I admit I'm impressed about the turtle mom knowing that the croc will guard her eggs too. It's just that... the crocs only seem to always snap their jaws..."_

"_Well, their jaws are needed... for protection and hunting."_

"_Yeah, but... if she showed a little less of her teeth, I would thank a lot."_

* * *

><p><em>Koki saw the baby croc on her creaturepod.<em>

_"Aww… I have to admit they're pretty cute," Koki said, seeing the baby reptile. "But what's that sound?"_

"_Wait...they're calling for their mom!" Chris concluded. "Keep calling, kids!"_

"_Everyone, louder!" Martin cheered, also imitating a baby croc._

"_Guys! She heard you!" Aviva warned, seeing Crocodilla wake up and dig._

"_Oh my gosh! She's gonna take you out from there!" Koki said. "Hmm... guess I was wrong after all..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Eating her own babies? I knew it! I knew it all along!" Koki yelled. "AGH! But why? WHY is she eatin' her own babies after all that work!?"<em>

"_It's fine! Some crocs are cannibal, but she's not eating them," Chris assured. "She's just pickin' them up. And very gently because of her sharp teeth."_

"_Oh..." Koki stared. "B-but..."_

"_Pretty confy inside here." Martin said, inside Crocodilla's mouth. "And how nice of her: she's even carrying the baby turtles. Well, we are all ready to go." _

"_So where are you going?" Aviva asked out of curiosity._

"_To the water!" Chris said. "Full croc speed!"_

"_Uh... Koki? Are you okay?" Aviva asked, seeing Koki with her eyes big._

"_I... I don't know what to say... I'm so... so..."_

_"Lemme guess. Creeped out?" Jimmy asked._

"_NO! I'm impressed! I was being so stupid doubting croc moms when actually they're the greatest!" Koki embraced Jimmy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh… guys! Look who's back!" Aviva pointed out. It was the monitor lizard.<em>

"_They don't only like the eggs… they also think the babies are pretty tasty!" Martin said._

"_Then what are you waiting for?! Be croc moms and send this jerk away!" Koki appeared near Aviva._

"_YOU'RE protecting the crocs? Can't believe it," Aviva smiled, staring at Koki._

"_I'll be fast: you were right, I was wrong, crocs are great! Now DO SOMETHING!" Koki shouted._

"_Uh… just to remind you, we don't have a croc power suit," Martin said._

"_Wait! Actually you do. A prototype gharial croc disk I made when we passed by Asia," Aviva said, as Chris searched for the disk. "I promise I'll adapt it better when we finish this mission, but for now, it must work. Rapido!"_

"_Worth to try," Chris said, as the girls tried to hurriedly finish the invention._

* * *

><p>"<em>All aboard the Hippo Sub!" Aviva said. The bros immediately jumped in, and moved away of Crocodilla's way. She started to place her babies in the water.<em>

"_Nice job, Crocodilla," Koki said, as they observed the croc mom in the Creaturepod. "Now I know that if someone tells me my mom's a croc, I actually gotta thank it!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You were right. Croc moms ARE great! Really dumb of me to judge them so severely," Koki said, as they observed Crocodilla with her babies. "There really IS something more than jaws and cold blood in them. It's impressive how caring and protective they are with their babies."<em>

"_Cold blood, but really warm hearts," Aviva said. Koki couldn't agree more._

* * *

><p>"Wow… I knew I was brute… but not like that," Koki gulped.<p>

"Well, things _can _be different according to your choices," David pointed out. "Why not checking another timeline to see what I mean?"

* * *

><p><em>"Oh… a bite-sized little brown bat!" Martin saw the critter on his hand. Koki came close to look at him. "That's what I'll call him: Bite-Size!"<em>

_"Aww… he's so cute," she said._

_"Cute?!" Aviva complained. "Are you kidding?! It's a blood-thristy, rabies-infected, vicious monster!"_

_"What?!" Koki said. "Who told you all these dumb things?!"_

_"My grandma told me." Jimmy said._

_"JZ, Gramma Jimmena may know a lot about cooking, but not a bit about bats," Chris said, while Koki held Bite-Size in her hands._

"_I didn't knew you were afraid of harmless and cute little bats." Koki said._

"_I'm not afraid. It's just misgiving." Aviva said._

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, you gotta be a little brown bat facing a herd of blood-thristy mosquitoes who want to take over the world!" Jimmy said, excited about creating a new video-game.<em>

_"Good idea, JZ. I would love to play this videogame. Plus, Bite-Size's guano would be great for my zucchini plant," Koki pointed out, bringing her zucchini plant in. She couldn't wait for him to make that chocolate zucchini bread. _

_Aviva just mumbled._

_"Come on, Aviva, can't you see this little buddy here may also be a benefit with all these mosquitoes attacking us everyday?" Koki asked._

_"Don't be scared," Martin said._

_"Scared? I told you: I'm not afraid! It's just misgiving." Aviva said, but once Bite-Size flied on her direction, she yelled and ducked._

_"Don't give a bother, guys. Like Crocodilla, it'll take a while for her to be used to bats as well," Koki said. Aviva just grunted, sitting on her chair and turning to her computer._

_"Koki, i'm afraid he can't be here for long. You know, Aviva, you could make a bat power disk, so we could fly with him." Martin asked._

_"No, niet, NEVER! Crocs and raccoons, okay, but never a blood-thristy monster disk!" she yelled, moving her arm, and knocking Koki's plant down, breaking the pot. Koki stared angrily at her._

_"Shame on you!" She bumped Aviva out of the way and picked two blank disks. "Here, guys. Activate touching Bites."_

"_Thanks, Koki," Chris said. Then, Bite-Size hung upside down on his finger._

* * *

><p>"<em>Fine. You got your suits, Bat brothers. Now miniaturize yourselves and take this monster away!" Aviva waved her arm, scaring Bite-Size.<em>

"_AVIVA!" Koki scolded._

"_Bite-Size, wait!" Martin called. "She didn't meant that!"_

"_Don't lose him. Good luck. See ya in the morning," Koki said, wishing them luck as they left._

* * *

><p><em>"Look, is that Bite-Size?" Martin pointed out.<em>

_"No, that one is a bigger bat," Chris observed. "There goes Bite-Size. Where is he going?" He saw their bat friend heading to another direction._

_"I'll go with him," Martin said. "Go with the other bat."_

* * *

><p><em>Both brothers agreeed, and they went separate ways.<em>

_"Are you gonna look like this for the rest of the night? No offense," Jimmy asked._

_"Just until she apologizes," Koki mumbled. "She broke my zucchini plant's pot and expelled Bite-Size with such ignorance! Just because she was afraid of him!"_

_"How many times do I have to say it?! I'M NOT AFRAID!" Aviva shouted. "It's just misgiving." She shivered._

_"Yeah, right… you said the same about crocodiles," Koki said._

_"Hey, I was doubting they could be good mothers," Aviva defended herself._

_"And it's not different from what just happened, Aviva! You're just ignoring the chance of learning something by embracing stupid, fake facts!" Koki pointed out._

_"Koki just took the words from my mouth," Martin said, arriving at the HQ. Bite-Size simply saw Aviva and hid behing the computer screen. Aviva just sighed, slowly understanding the mistake she made._

_"Hey, where's Chris?" Jimmy asked._

_"He was following another bat to somewhere," Martin said._

_"Maybe… we should contact him," Aviva said. On the screen, they saw Chris asleep with some other bats, inside an old tree. _

_Aviva at first saw all those bats, and thought about turning off, but then, she started to observe them. "Hmm… guess they're not THAT scary..." _

_"Uh-oh! Trouble!" Koki said. "A thunderstorm's coming up, and it'll hit the bats' lair… "_

_A thunder sound was heard by all of them. Koki looked at the screen: they lost communication. Once the flycam was reactivated, they saw the bats' tree was hit by a lightning._

_"NO!" Martin gasped._

_"Oh, no! Chris!" Aviva panicked._

_"I'm okay," Chris said, breathing heavily. "Don't worry. I'm okay." Martin sighed of relief, and so did the crew. "But I wouldn't say the same about my bat buddies." He looked at the destroyed tree. The bats were all huddled on the ground._

_"Oh, no… this is all my fault…" Aviva felt like crying. "If only I haven't been so stupid… and afraid…"_

_"Calm down, Aviva. I don't think any of us could prevent this lightning," Chris said. "And neither the sun!" He saw the sun was coming._

_"Oh, no. On daylight, bats are way more vulnerable to predators!" Martin pointed out. "We need to find a place for the bats to stay."_

_"But they're going all directions!" Chris said, seeings his bat buddles fly away. "Wait, guys! We'll find a way!"_

_"Wait… you know who's also in all directions?" Koki said. "Wild Kratts Kids! They may find a way to help us!"_

_"*gasp* I have a bat box plan on my backpack! Maybe we can send it to the Wild Kratts Kids around," Chris remembered. Jimmy followed Chris' instructions and got the bat box plan quickly._

_"I'll warn the kids!" Koki said. Aviva looked at the plan, and knew just what to do._

* * *

><p><em>"It's working! All bats are quickly reaching bat boxes around the world." Koki said. <em>

_"Yay!" Aviva cheered, bringing a bat box of her own, surprising Koki and Jimmy._

_"It was the least I could do. Not only for you…but for him as well…" Aviva said, seeing Bite-Size looking from behing the computer screen, and flying to the bat box._

_"Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked him._

_"Totally," Chris said, returning to the Tortuga and landing in Martin's hand._

_Aviva showed Koki her plant, in a brand new pot._

_"You not only helped those bats, but my plant as well. Now I really forgive you," Koki embraced her. "This will sure be a great time for my zucchinis!"_

_"You were right all along. Now I REALLY swear I won't doubt a creature ever again." Aviva crossed her fingers. Bite-Size flied to her shoulder. She looked at him, blankly, then smiled._

_"You know, Koki? You were right. He is cute." She chuckled, while Bite-Size chirped._

* * *

><p>"Well… things could have gone like this too," Koki said. "*sigh* Sorry, it's just a thing that never leaves me alone."<p>

"I get your point. Some adventures leave huge scars," Martin said.

"Like the Tazzy Chris adventure," Chris said.

"Did you have to remind me?" Koki sighed.

"Oh… speaking about Tazzy Chris..." Aviva said, pressing some buttons.

* * *

><p><em>"T-Bone! Wait up!" Martin called for the little t-devil. He saw his new friend biting on another bone. Suddenly, a bigger t-devil snarled at him and T-Bone fled to Martin. The Kratt in blue picked him up.<em>

_"You okay, pal?" he asked the little marsupial. T-Bone took a sniff at Martin's suit and bit the button. Martin heard a crunch and gasped when he saw his pal's teeth in the button, making it spark._

"_Hey! Does my Creature Power Suit smell like carcass?" Martin pulled T-Bone out and placed him back on the ground. "Hope it didn't cause something ser-" Suddenly his suit started to glitch._

* * *

><p>"Tazzy Martin?" Martin gasped. "Hm, interesting."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Martin! Martin, where'd you go?" Chris called. He then saw his brother about to eat dead meat, and pulled him by the tail. The two fell onto their backs. Martin's suit deactivated.<em>

_"Hey! What was that for?" the blond asked._

"_You were about to eat dead meat, bro! I know you're hungry, but there must be a snack in your backpack."_

"_I would never eat rotten meat," Martin complained in disgust. Then, Chris saw his brother's power suit sparking._

"_Hey... what happened to your suit?"_

"_T-Bone happened. Nothin' to worry-" Martin assured, but then his suit started glitching again._

"_Whoa! You're becomin' a T-devil! Look!" Chris showed him a mirror. Martin growled at his reflex, but then realized it was him._

"_Wow! There IS something wrong with my suit," Martin said. "Hmm... but gotta admit I do look good."_

"_Yeah, kinda," Chris said, ruffling his big brother's hair. Martin started tapping his feet on the ground, panting like a dog._

_Chris chuckled. "Guess this is gonna be fun... but better let Aviva know."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait a minute." Chris picked up some dead meat. Martin felt his suit glitch. In a blue glow, he was all tazzied again. Chris then held the carcass away from him as Aviva gasped.<em>

"_Told ya. He's goin' all tazzy."_

"_Oh, boy..." Aviva said. "Well, try keeping an eye on him if the suit glitches again. I have someone to convince here. But I think you'll be fine." She turned off._

_Chris groaned, having to follow his tazzied brother as he followed T-Bone. "How am I supposed to tag the t-devils if I have to babysit a Tazzy Martin?"_

_Martin picked up one of the tags, and placed the tag on T-Bone's ear with his mouth. "There you go," he growled._

"_Hmm... well, maybe it won't be a worry," Chris observed. "Good boy." He patted Martin on the head._

* * *

><p><em>"Martin! You made me drop one!"<em>

_"Oops *growl*. I'll get it." Martin rushed to grab the tag. But then his suit glitched again and he came face to face with another t-devil. The two started snarling and growling at each other._

"_Got it." Chris picked up the tag and placed it on the T-devil quickly. "Easy, boy... easy..."_

* * *

><p>The Kratt in green laughing at this version of himself treating his tazzy brother like a dog. It made him remember about Heidi.<p>

"It's not funny, at least I don't drool on you and am easy to tame," Martin told him.

* * *

><p><em>"What's with this craving for uncooked deli?" Martin asked.<em>

"_Oh, boy... your T-devil side's knockin' on the door again," Chris said._

_"My what? Come on, bro. I know I was behaving weird in my tazzy form but I'm in control now. Honest." T-Bone passed by. His suit glitched again._

"_Or… maybe not..." Chris groaned, going after them. "Wait up, dude!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>From up here, I can see a l..." Martin lost his ballance and eventually fell.<em>

_"Only the young t-devils can climb trees, bro. Besides, you're not the climbing brother." Chrius scolded._

"_Got it," Martin said after he glitched back._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Zach's plane!" Chris recognnized it.<em>

"_What's he doing here?" Martin wondered, as he observed his reflection. "Gosh, my vision as a T-devil's good. It's only black-and-white, but I think it might be helpful in this case. Hang on," Martin said. He let his brother hop onto his back before he leaped and grabbed the edge._

"_Zach's placing the T-devils in his weird new robots," Chris observed, and Martin gasped before growling in anger, and returning to the ground._

"_Easy, boy... let's call the team." Chris ruffled Martin's hair. "Koki, Zach has them all."_

* * *

><p><em>Martin rolled on Chris's lap, and the Kratt in green ruffled his fur.<em>

"_I admit it was fun having a tazzy bro, but we really have to deactivate him," Chris told Aviva. "He did help me tag them, but I'm getting tired of keeping him from eating dead meat or picking a fight with other t-devils."_

_Chris ruffled his tazzy bro's hair, making Martin sit up when he saw Aviva coming with a screwdriver. "Hold on, guys. Guess I could be helpful in my new status. T-devils are really misunderstood," he growled._

"_Hey! Watch it!" Aviva complained._

_"What? I would never hurt anyone."_

"_Hey... Martin's right. We really did see that T-devils actually make a good part by eating dead meat. They're the best cleanup crew in nature." Chris patted his brother._

"_Oh, yeah... Same as when I use old parts in my new inventions."_

"_Ex-" Chris fed Martin some meatballs, as he glitched back to normal. "-xactly." Aviva chuckled._

* * *

><p><em>Martin growled at the robots imprisoning the endangered marsupials. "Is that Martin?" the boy asked Chris.<em>

"_Yeah... Tazzy Martin, to be exact. Long story," the brunette explained._

_The Tazzy brother smirked and chuckled before jumping in front of Zach and growling. The inventor ran into his mansion screaming._

"_Hey, kids... they're as scared of you as you are of them." Chris pointed out._

"_Really?" the boy asked._

"_Yeah. You know, T-devils are scavengers... and they're endangered because people don't give them a chance. If you help them out, you'll see how cool they are," Martin said with a growl._

_The girl and boy smiled. "Hmm... guess you're right," the girl said._

* * *

><p><em>Chris and the kids pulled on Martin's tail to make him stop from eating the rotten food, but eventually got fell over with him. They laughed as they hit the floor, and T-Bone got the moldy pizza.<em>

_"Silly boy," Chris said to his Tazzy bro before ruffling his hair again. Aviva came down with her screwdriver. Chris stepped aside so she could deactivate Martin's suit._

"_Aww… I was liking that ruffling," Martin complained. His bro and friend chuckled at that._

* * *

><p><em>"I have to say bro, you were a good t-devil," Chris commented his bro, putting a hand on his shoulder.<em>

"_And at least we took the opportunity to tag the T-devils left. Right, T-Bone?"_

_T-Bone growled at Martin, and he growled to him._

"_Hey... I thought I deactivated him," Aviva said, slightly confused as she scratched her temple._

"_Good boy..." Chris ruffled his brother, as he sat like a dog again. The team chuckled._

* * *

><p>"That was cool." Mina said. "I wonder what else these timelines hide."<p>

"Okay, guys, we're only able now to see one more timeline," Aviva warned. "Then, I guess we'll have to turn it off."

"Hey, do you think we can see what's going to happen in the future?" Jimmy asked.

"Hmm, maybe. But I don't know which of these could be a future timeline," Aviva answered.

"How about... that one there?" Martin pointed to a screen that showed a white metropolis. With a nod, Aviva pressed a button.

* * *

><p><em>The white city was energetic with people. There was a crowd in front of a building that could be like a college or high school. <em>

"_People of the world… after years of adventuring and after meeting amazing creatures, we feel we can no longer continue our mission," a little older Chris, with his hair shorter, announced through a microphone._

"_Friends left along the way. But the legacy of the Wild Kratts shall not end now," Martin said. "This is why we present to you the new members of our team: the Wilkinson and Armstrong siblings."_

_Three teens and a younger boy walked up onto the stage. There were… Aidan, Gavin, Ronan and Nolan!_

"_You really think we'll know best how to do that__?" Gavin asked. Martin knelt to him._

"_We do." He nodded to him._

_Aviva stepped forward and put the Creature Power Suits on Gavin and Aidan. _

"_We'll still guide you all when you need us, boys, but now, we're more than a team... we're family," Chris said._

_Aidan and Gavin smiled at the brothers. The four boys were soon applauded by the crowd, including by their friends._

* * *

><p>The crew stared in surprise. Little did they knew is that the boys were secretly observing everything from the Tortuga's window.<p>

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Ronan chanted fast in a happy tone.

"Please… let this be our future," Gavin prayed.

"Please please please," Aidan chanted.

The crew eventually heard the boys. "Boys?" Martin asked.

"Oops. Talked too loud?" Aidan asked.

"Yup," Nolan said, with his pronghorn plush. The Kratt Brothers chuckled at that.

The boys entered the HQ. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you started to geek out about the possibilities," Ronan said.

"Aviva, was that… our future?" Aidan asked.

"Hmm… I don't actually know, _amigo_."

"Well, if by chance IS our future, at least we know we're leaving our legacy to good people," Martin said. Chris nodded in agreement.

"We can only hope," Mina pointed out. "After all… the future brings lots of surprises within it."

The crew agreed, and they observed the image of the "heroes of tomorrow" one last time, before losing connection.


End file.
